


Республика ШКОПС. Зима

by umaken



Series: Республика ШКОПС [3]
Category: Gintama, Республика ШКиД | The Republic of ShKID (1966)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaken/pseuds/umaken
Summary: Вторая часть цикла. 1920 год, в Петрограде голод. В школу для трудновоспитуемых подростков приходит новый ученик.
Series: Республика ШКОПС [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981637
Kudos: 5
Collections: Gintama_week_2020





	Республика ШКОПС. Зима

Новый подданный республики ШКОПС появился на пороге школы ранним зимним утром. Его не привели, как приводили многих; пришел он сам, постучался в ворота и, смущаясь, протянул Шоё, пилившему во дворе с ребятами дрова, путёвку комиссии по делам несовершеннолетних.  
— А-а-а, Кацура Котаро! — улыбнулся Шоё, мельком заглядывая в путевку. — Я уже слыхал о тебе. Знакомьтесь, ребята, — ваш новый товарищ.

— Ты чё патлы не стрижёшь? — спросил у него Купец, когда новенький, сменив домашнюю одежду на казенную, мрачный и насупившийся, прохаживался в коридоре. Чересчур длинные волосы сразу же вызвали интерес и насмешки. Кацура не ответил, сердито зыркнул и покраснел, как маленькая девочка.  
— Чё, говорю, как баба ходишь? — повторил вопрос Купец.  
— Хочу и хожу, — чуть слышно пробормотал новенький.  
Разговорить его было трудно, да никто и не пытался.

Быть может, новенький так и остался бы незаметной личностью, если бы не одно событие, случившееся через несколько дней после его прибытия.

Через пару домов от ШКОПС, на углу с Рижским, жила старуха, которая каждый день в обед ходила в ближайшую лавку за лепёшками. Старуха эта была почти слепа — наверное, именно поэтому шкоповцы, которые каждый в отдельности могли быть и добрыми, и чуткими, и отзывчивыми, а толпой, как это бывает с ребятами, становились безжалостными и жестокими, прозвали старуху Совой. Каждое утро она медленно ковыляла с полной корзиной ароматных румяных лепёшек под окнами голодной ШКОПС, сидевшей на одной мороженой картошке, и особым развлечением ребят было, высовываясь из окна, выкрикивать над самой старушечьей головой:  
— Сова! Гы! Сова ползёт!  
Но старуха была еще и, по-видимому, глуховата. Не обращая внимания на дикие выкрики, с кроткой улыбкой на сером морщинистом лице она продолжала свое нелегкое путешествие.

Как-то раз по ШКОПС пронесся слух, что сегодня в лавке жарят какие-то особенно необыкновенные лепешки, и все ждали, когда же Сова понесёт их домой. Было это в конце недели, когда все домашние запасы у ребят истощались и аппетит становился зверским. Особенно страдал щуплый Японец, который, как и Гинтоки, не имел родственников в Петрограде и жил на одном казенном пайке да на доброхотных подачках товарищей. С самого утра шкоповцы толпились у окон и глотали слюни.  
— Эх, сейчас бы лепёшек! — раздавались мечтательные голоса. — Да на маслице!  
А Японец совсем разошелся. Он высовывался в окно класса, жадно смотрел в сторону лавки, оборачивался к ребятам и, хватаясь за сердце, стонал:  
— Братцы! Не могу! Умру! — заливался он. — Полжизни за лепешку!  
Он становился на одно колено, вздымал к небу руки и кричал, передразнивая античный театр:  
— О, боги, пошлите старуху с корзиной лепёшек!  
Ребята смеялись. Японец земно кланялся воображаемой старухе и продолжал паясничать.  
— Августейшая мать! — кричал он. — Порфироносная вдова! Преклоняюсь…  
В конце концов дежурный воспитатель подошёл к окну класса и закрыл его. Но Японец уже взвинтил себя и не мог больше сдерживаться. Подбадриваемый ребятами он бегом спустился на первый этаж и стал поджидать старуху у входа.

Когда через десять минут Сова появилась на тротуаре с корзиной ещё тёплых лепешек в руках, он первый бесшумно подскочил к ней и так же бесшумно двумя пальцами выдернул из корзины горячую лепешку. Для шкопсовцев это было сигналом к действию. Следом за Японцем к корзине метнулись Гинтоки, Цыган, Воробей, а за ними и другие. На всем пути следования старухи вдоль Старо-Петергофского длинной цепочкой выстроились серые бесшумные тени. Придерживаясь левой рукой за гладкую оштукатуренную стену, старуха медленно шла по тротуару, и с каждым ее шагом груда аппетитных лепешек всё таяла и таяла. Когда Сова прошла здание, в корзине не оставалось ничего, кроме жирных пятен.  
А шкопсовцы уже разбежались по классам. В четвертом отделении стоял несмолкаемый гогот. Запихивая в рот пятую или шестую лепешку и облизывая жирные пальцы, Японец на потеху товарищам изображал, как Сова входит с пустой корзиной в квартиру.  
— Ах, что ж это такое? — шамкал Цыган, передразнивая старуху. И Японец, вытягивая свою тощую шею, тараща глаза, изображал обескураженную Сову.  
Ребята, хватаясь за животы, давились от смеха. У всех блестели и глаза, и губы. Но слышались в этом смехе и тревожные нотки: все понимали, что проделка не пройдет даром, что Сова уже, должно быть, сидит в кабинете Шоё и за преступлением вот-вот последует наказание.

Тут кто-то заметил новичка, который, насупившись, стоял у дверей и без улыбки смотрел на происходящее. У него одного не блестели губы, он один не притронулся к лепешкам Совы. Между тем многие видели его у окна, когда старуха проходила мимо.  
— А ты чего зевал? — спросил у него Цыган. — Эх ты, раззява! Неужели ни одной лепешки не успел слямзить?!  
— Ну вас к черту, — пробормотал новенький.  
— Что?! — подскочил к нему Воробей. — Это через почему же к черту?  
— А потому что это — мерзость, — краснея, сказал новенький, и губы у него запрыгали. — Скажите, герои какие: на старуху напали!..  
В классе наступила тишина.  
— Вот как? — мрачно сказал Цыган, подходя к Кацуре. — А ты иди к Шоё — накати. Кацура промолчал.  
— А ну, иди — попробуй! — наступал на новичка Цыган.  
— Сволочь такая! Легавый! — взвизгнул Воробей, замахиваясь на новенького.  
Тот схватил его за руку и оттолкнул. И хотя оттолкнул он не Японца, а Воробья, Японец дико взвизгнул и вскочил на парту.  
— Граждане! Внимание! Тихо! — закричал он. — Братцы! Небывалый случай в истории нашей республики! В наших рядах оказалась ангелоподобная личность, монашенка в штанах, пепиньерка из института благородных девиц…  
— Идиот, — сквозь зубы сказал Кацура.  
Сказано это было негромко, но Японец услышал. Маленький, вечно красный носик его еще больше покраснел. Несколько секунд он молчал, потом соскочил с парты и быстро подошел к Кацуре.  
— Ты что, друг мой, против класса идешь? Выслужиться хочешь? Ребята, — повернулся он к товарищам, — ни у кого не осталось лепешки?..  
— У меня есть одна, — сказал запасливый Горбушка, извлекая из кармана скомканную и облепленную табачной трухой лепешку.  
— А ну, дай сюда, — сказал Японец, выхватывая лепешку.  
— Ешь! — протянул он ее Кацуре. Тот отшатнулся и плотно сжал губы.  
— Ешь, тебе говорят! — побагровел Японец и ткнул лепешку новенькому в рот. Кацура оттолкнул его руку.  
— Уйди лучше, — совсем тихо сказал он и взялся за ручку двери.  
— Нет, не смоешься! — еще громче завизжал Японец. — Ребята, вали его!..  
Несколько человек накинулись на новенького. Кто-то ударил его под колено, он упал. Цыган и Купец держали его за руки, а Японец, пыхтя и отдуваясь, запихивал новенькому в рот грязную, жирную лепешку. Новенький вывернулся и ударил головой Японца в подбородок.  
— Ах ты, драться?! — заверещал Японец. — Вот сволочь какая!  
— Дерется, скотина!  
— В темную его!  
— Даешь темную!..  
Кацуру потащили в дальний угол класса. Неизвестно откуда появилось пальто, которое накинули ему на голову. Погас свет, и в наступившей тишине удары один за другим посыпались на голову непокорного новичка.  
Никто не заметил, как открылась дверь. Ярко вспыхнул свет. В дверях, сложив на груди руки, стоял и грозно смотрел на ребят Шоё.  
— Что здесь происходит? — раздался его раскатистый, но чересчур спокойный голос.  
Ребята успели разбежаться, только Кацура сидел на полу у классной доски, потирая кулаком расквашенный нос, из которого тоненьким ручейком струилась кровь, смешиваясь с прилипшими к подбородку остатками злополучной лепешки.  
— Я спрашиваю: что здесь происходит? — громче повторил Шоё.  
Ребята стояли по своим местам и молчали. Взгляд Шоё остановился на Кацуре. Тот уже поднялся и, отвернувшись к стенке, приводил себя в порядок, облизывая губы и смахивая остатки лепешки. Шоё оглядел его с головы до ног и как будто что-то понял. Губы его искривила брезгливая усмешка.  
— А ну иди за мной! — приказал он новенькому, кивком головы указал на дверь и вышел. Не глядя на ребят, Кацура последовал за ним. Ребята минуту подождали, переглянулись и, не сговариваясь, тоже ринулись к двери. Через полуотворенную дверь в коридор они видели, как Шоё проводил из своего кабинета к выходу всхлипывающую Сову, пропустил туда новенького, и тотчас высокая белая дверь шумно захлопнулась за ними. Ребята еще раз переглянулись.  
— Ну уж теперь накатит — факт! — вздохнул Воробей.  
— Ясно, накатит, — мрачно согласился Горбушка, который и без того болезненно переживал утрату последней лепешки.  
— А что ж. Накатит — и будет прав, — внезапно сказал Гинтоки, который, кажется, один во всем классе не принимал участия в избиении новичка.  
Но, независимо от того, кто как оценивал моральную стойкость новичка, у всех на душе было муторно и противно.

Вдруг произошло нечто совершенно фантастическое. Высокая белая дверь с шумом распахнулась, и глазам ошеломленных шкопсовцев предстало зрелище, какого они не ожидали и ожидать не могли: Шоё выволок за шиворот бледного, окровавленного Кацуру и, протащив его через весь коридор, грозно зарычал на всю школу:  
— В изолятор! Немедленно! На трое суток!  
Прибежавший на шум дежурный воспитатель засуетился, побежал за ключами, и через пять минут новенький был водворен в тесную комнатку изолятора — единственное в школе помещение, окно которого было забрано толстой железной решеткой.

Шкопсовцы притихли и недоумевали. В еще большее недоумение повергла их речь Шоё, произнесенная за ужином.  
— Ребята! — сказал он, появляясь в столовой и делая несколько широких, порывистых шагов по диагонали, что свидетельствовало о крайне взволнованном состоянии директора. — Ребята, сегодня в стенах нашей школы произошел мерзкий, возмутительный случай. Скажу вам откровенно: я не хотел давать делу публичную огласку, не разобравшись. Но после этого произошло другое событие, еще более гнусное. Вы знаете, о чем и о ком я говорю. Один из вас — фамилии его я называть не буду, она вам всем известна — совершил отвратительный поступок. Он обидел старого, немощного человека. Повторяю, я не хотел говорить об этом, пока не знал наверняка, кто это сделал. Но позже я оказался свидетелем поступка еще более омерзительного. Я видел, как вы избивали своего товарища. Я хорошо понимаю, ребята, и даже в какой-то степени разделяю ваше негодование, но… Но надо знать меру. Как бы гнусно ни поступил Кацура, выражать свое возмущение таким диким, варварским способом, устраивать самосуд, прибегать к суду Линча, то есть поступать так, как поступают потомки американских рабовладельцев, — это позорно и недостойно вас, людей советских и притом почти взрослых…  
Оседлав своего любимого конька — красноречие, — Шоё еще долго говорил: о том, что надо быть справедливым, что за спиной у Кацуры тяжёлое прошлое, что он — потрёпанный жизнью парень, который в четырнадцать лет успел похоронить собственными руками всех своих родственников. После смерти родителей он жил с бабушкой, которая вырастила его, но недавно умерла и она. Кацура какое-то время жил один в опустевшем родительском доме, продолжая втихую получать полагавшуюся бабке пайку хлеба. Это позже и было вменено ему уголовным преступлением, а в силу судимости двери в обычный детдом оказались для него закрыты.  
— Кроме того, может быть, он еще и голоден был, когда совершил свой низкий, недостойный поступок. — Шоё всё вещал и вещал, но шкоповцы уже не слушали его.

Сразу после ужина в четвертом отделении собрались старшеклассники. Ребята были явно взволнованы и даже обескуражены.  
— Ничего себе — монашенка в штанах! — воскликнул Цыган, едва переступив порог класса.  
— Н-да, — многозначительно промычал Гинтоки.  
— Что же это, братцы, такое? — сказал Купец. — Не накатил, значит?  
— Не накатил — факт! — поддакнул Воробей.  
— Ну, положим, это еще не факт, а гипотеза, — важно заявил Японец. — Хотелось бы знать, с какой стати в этой ситуации Шоё выгораживает его?!  
— Ладно, Япошка, помолчи, — серьезно сказал Гинтоки. — Кому-кому, а тебе в этой ситуации заткнуться надо бы.  
Японец покраснел, пробормотал что-то язвительное, но все-таки замолчал.

Перед сном несколько человек пробрались к изолятору. Через замочную скважину сочился желтоватый свет пятисвечовой угольной лампочки.  
— Зура, ты не спишь? — негромко спросил Гинтоки. За дверью заскрипела железная койка, но ответа не было.  
— Слышь, Зура! Ты… этого… не сердись. А? Ты, понимаешь, извини нас. Ошибка, понимаешь, вышла.  
— Не Зура, а Кацура, — раздался из-за двери глухой, мрачный голос. — Не мешайте спать человеку.  
— Кацура, ты жрать не хочешь? — спросил Горбушка.  
— Не хочу, — отрезал тот же голос. Ребята потоптались и ушли. Но попозже они все-таки скинулись между собой и принесли гордому узнику несколько ломтей хлеба и кусок сахару. Так как за дверью на этот раз царило непробудное молчание, они просунули эту скромную передачу в щелку под дверью. Но и после этого железная койка не скрипнула.

Через трое суток Кацура был выпущен из изолятора. После обеда он появился в классе; лицо его, разукрашенное синяками и подтеками, было бледнее обычного. Ни с кем не поздоровавшись, он прошел к своей парте, сел и стал собирать пожитки. Не спеша он извлек из ящика и выложил на парту несколько книг и тетрадок, маленькую фигурку белой утки, больше похожей на пингвина; коробку с карандашами и перьями в виде красного цилиндра с мордашкой на полукруглом торце и ручками по бокам; кулечек с остатками постного сахара — и стал все это связывать обрывком шпагата. Класс молча наблюдал за его манипуляциями.  
— Ты куда это собрался? — нарушил молчание Горбушка. Кацура не ответил, еще больше нахмурился и засопел.  
— Брось, Зура, не сердись, — сказал Гинтоки, подходя к новенькому. Он положил руку Кацуре на плечо, но тот, дёрнув плечом, сбросил его руку.  
— Не Зура, а Кацура, — сказал он сквозь зубы, крепче затягивая узел на своем скарбе и засовывая его в парту. Тут к его парте подошел Японец.  
— Знаешь, Кацура, ты… это самое… ты — молодец, — проговорил он, краснея и шмыгая носом. — Прости нас, пожалуйста. Это я не только от себя, я от всего класса говорю. Правильно, ребята?  
— Правильно!!! — загорланили шкоповцы, обступая Кацуру со всех сторон. Бледное лицо новенького порозовело. Что-то вроде слабой улыбки появилось на его разбитых губах.  
— Ну, что? Мировая? — спросил Цыган, протягивая новичку руку.  
— Черт с вами! Мировая, — ответил Кацура, усмехаясь и отвечая на рукопожатие. Обступив новичка, ребята один за другим жали ему руку.  
— Братцы! Братцы! Мы главного-то не сказали! — воскликнул Гинтоки, вскакивая на парту. И, обращаясь с этой трибуны к новенькому, заявил:  
— Зура, спасибо тебе от лица всего класса за то… что ты… ну, ты, одним словом, сам понимаешь.  
— За что? — удивился Кацура, проглотив «Зуру», и по лицу его было видно, что он не понимает.  
— За то… за то, что ты не накатил на нас, а взял вину на себя.  
— Какую вину?  
— Как какую? Ты же ведь сказал Шоё, будто это ты лепешки у Совы замотал? Ладно, не скромничай. Ведь сказал?  
— Я?  
— Ну да! А кто же?  
— И не думал.  
— Как не думал?  
— Что я, дурак, что ли?  
В классе опять наступила тишина. Только Воробей, не сдержавшись, несколько раз приглушенно хихикнул.  
— Погоди, как же это? — проговорил Гинтоки, потирая вспотевший лоб. — Что за черт?! Ведь мы думали, что тебя за лепёшки Шоё в изолятор посадил.  
— Ну да. Он спросил: «Почему тебя ребята били? Из-за лепёшек?» Я честно ответил: «Да, из-за лепешек…»  
Кацура посмотрел на ребят широко распахнутыми оливковыми глазами.  
— А что? Разве не правда?..

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Республика ШКОПС. Зима](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207601) by [umaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaken/pseuds/umaken)




End file.
